


Unexpected Occurrence

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-19
Updated: 2001-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What happened stays in this room. We never speak of it again."





	Unexpected Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the  
property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No  
copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being  
made from this. 

Rating: PG-13 

Category: CJ/Josh (yes you read that correctly) 

Summary: I don't think I'll give one. 

Author's notes: Some people have suggested in the past  
that I should branch out and write something  
different. I guess you could say this is the result.  
Thanks to Lin for beta reading this.  


****

****

Unexpected Occurrence 

 

It had been such a long day. CJ had been in the  
office since four o'clock that morning. She and Josh  
were the only two members of the senior staff who were  
at the White House that day. Sam was in California  
because of a family emergency. Toby was in New York  
talking to a Senator about a bill. Leo and the  
President were in Nevada for a fundraiser. So it had  
been CJ and Josh running the office all day. 

"I bet they all think this place has gone to hell in  
a hand basket." Josh said. 

"Well, they left you in charge, so they know it has."  
CJ laughed. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So would you like to go out and  
celebrate?" 

"What are we celebrating?" 

"That we made it through the day." 

"Without any major catastrophes?" 

"Yeah." 

"Sounds good to me. What did you have in mind?" 

"I don't know, go out for a drink or something?" 

"No." 

"CJ." 

"No way, am I going out for a drink with you." 

"Why not?" 

"Because you'll get mad when I try to limit you to  
three drinks or less. Then you'll go ahead and drink  
more I'll have to take you home. Do you know what that  
means?" 

"No." 

"I'll have to make certain I stay sober." 

"No, you don't." 

"Yes, I do. I have to make sure you don't do anything  
stupid that will end up in the paper for me to  
explain." 

"I won't do anything stupid." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Later, much to her chagrin, she found herself sitting  
in a bar with Josh. She stared at the beer in her  
hand. 

"Drink up." Josh said. 

She took a drink of the beer. 

"So it's been forever since we talked." 

"Yes it has been." 

"So what's up?" 

"Nothing." 

"Nothing?" Josh asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Nothing, Josh. Why?" 

"I've just noticed you and Toby are flirting more  
than usual." 

"Joshua! I don't flirt with Toby." 

"Okay. So nothing's up with the two of you?" 

"No!" 

"Okay." 

"You know I could ask the same question about you and  
Donna." 

"What?" 

"You and Donna." 

"What about Donna and I?" 

"You and Donna flirt. In fact I would say you have a  
thing for each other." 

"We don't have a thing for each other!" 

"Yes, you do." 

"I'm going to get another beer." Josh said. "You want  
one?" 

"Yeah." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next morning CJ woke up with a pounding head. She  
turned slightly in her bed and encountered someone  
else in her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and closed  
them again. She then pinched herself. "Ouch." She  
whispered. 

"What?" Josh said sleepily. 

"I pinched myself." 

"Why?" 

"I wanted to know if this was a nightmare." 

"Nightmare?" Josh cried sitting up. 

"The waking up part of this seems like a nightmare." 

"The other definitely wasn't." 

"Joshua!" 

"Well, it wasn't." 

"No, it wasn't." CJ blushed. 

"Well at least we agree." 

"We are also going to agree that *no one* is to find  
out about this." 

"Okay." 

"No one, Josh, no one. That means Sam doesn't know,  
Toby doesn't know, Donna doesn't no know. You can't  
tell anyone about this." 

"I understand the meaning of no one, CJ." 

"We are also going to agree this will never happen  
again. Unless it is under the same circumstances." 

"The same circumstances?" 

"We have to be the only Senior Staffers at the White  
House. Sam has to be in California because of a family  
emergency. Toby has to be in New York talking to a  
Senator. Leo and the President have to be gone on a  
fundraising trip. We have to go out that night and get  
drunk. Do you understand?" 

"Perfectly." 

"Good." She yawned. "I guess I should get up." 

"Why?" 

"Because it's morning and I have to get ready for  
work." 

"Yeah." 

"What happened stays in this room. We never speak of  
it again." 

"Okay, CJ." 

"I'm going to take the comforter." 

"Yeah go ahead, CJ." 

CJ wrapped the comforter around her and then got up.  
Josh watched her as she disappeared into the bathroom.

The end. 

  


End file.
